Connected by Fate: Disenchanted to Meet You
by Arra-Lune Nightray
Summary: So, and international rockstar has just entered Ouran, undercover and on a Music Scholarship. What will unfold when she saves the life of a member of the Host Club? And what's with her dad? REVAMP OF MY OLD DISENCHANTED TO MEET YOU
1. DISCLAIMER

THIS IS A DISCLAIMER IS FOR EVERYTHING I DO NOT OWN.

THE ONLY THINGS I DO OWN ARE:

- THE CHARACTER NORA

- THE SONG MENTIONED IN CHAPTER 2

THIS WILL BE UPDATED EACH TIME I UPDATE

THANK YOU

Arra-Lune xox


	2. Chapter 1

So, I thought to myself, screw it, why not do this shit now? xD

I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS FANFIC THAT IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE

* * *

I had always been the 'weird' one in any group I was included in. Well, if I was in a group of friends, which I never really have been. In all honesty, no one really made the effort to get to know me, so they always regarded me as a bit weird. I didn't really mind, it was better that way, and I wasn't very good with others, so it was just as well they left me alone. Plus, I hated being centre of attention, it's really something I don't need. Ever.

When I walked into Class 2A of Ouran Academy on my first day, no one looked up, not even the teacher. I sighed, knowing that there would be questions three months down the line when, for the first time, they noticed I was there.

I quietly walked to the only empty seat in the class, next to the dullest looking boy I had ever seen. He had black hair and glasses, and was scribbling in a note book whilst listening to a boy gibber on. My phone beeped, and I took it out of my pocket. I looked at the text I had received and groaned internally. My father had decided to book more dates for the tour, meaning the total gig dates for my band was 30. This was a nightmare. I took a notebook out and tried to forget about my father, and to figure out what was going on in class.

One Month later

As I walked through the out-door swimming arena on my way to the front gate, I stopped and sighed. I loved winter and snow. It was so peaceful ad calm here, the snow in Europe was just awful. I stooped and picked some up, moulding it into a small ball. No one ever came around here after school, so I was free to make my snowman alone. Putting down my satchel I got to work, making it with careful precision. I got so carried away; I barely heard the 'oomph' from behind. I'm so glad I did, because when I turned around, a young blonde boy was laying flat on the ice of the swimming pool with his belongings strewn about.

"H-hey! Are you ok?" I called, nervous already.

"N-n-no… The ice! I-it's cracking!" He replied. I looked at him. He was so cute, but so terrified.

"Ok, keep calm. When you are on ice there is nothing worse than panicking. Talk to me. It can be about whatever you like, but keep lying flat."

"M-my name is Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Hunny… I'm in class 3A, uhh, my birthday is the 29th February…"

"That's it, keep talking. What are your favourite subjects? What's your favourite colour? Do you have any relatives here?" I asked, weighing out the chances of the ice breaking beneath him. It was pretty high.

"My favourite subject is Math, my favourite colour is pink, just like my Bun-Bun!" He was suddenly happier, and reached for the little pink bunny to the left of him. Then the ice cracked, and he was forced to leave the bunny.

"Don't panic! Keep telling me about you. You haven't told me if you have any relatives here!" I tried to sound as calm as possible, but truthfully, I knew he was going to fall in. Slowly I took my dress off, leaving my petticoat and vest on. Thankfully Hunny wasn't looking.

"I have a cousin here… His name is…" The ice gave one final crack and he fell through the ice, screaming, "TAKASHI!" With no time to lose, I dove in after him. He was sinking fast, and was unconscious, meaning that he was breathing in water. I got to him just before he touched the bottom, and swam back up as fast as I could. Once I broke through to the surface, I lifted him up to safety, into the arms of a tall, silent boy, who nodded and held Hunny close while I hauled myself up.

"…Thank you." The boy said.

"N-n-no w-worries." I shivered. He looked at me and shrugged his blazer off, placing it on my shoulders. He then went back to holding Hunny close.

"Can you walk?" He asked. I nodded, sure that my legs would work, and tried to stand up. After making a feeble attempt, I sat back down and shook my head, too cold and stiff to do much else. The boy stood up, placing Hunny over one shoulder, and then lifted me over the other.

"Wait! What about his-" The boy bent down and picked something up, making me feel as if I was going to fall.

"Got it." He said, and started walking towards the school, and to warmth. My eye lids grw heavy with every step, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

"Shh, she's waking up!"

"Kaoru, get a cup of tea for this young lady!"

"Get it yourself, Tono."

I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by five young men, one of which was the boy who helped Hunny and I. I blinked a few times, and then sat up, wanting to know more about these boys and where I was. I was just about to ask something when a tall blonde boy spoke.

"Welcome, princess, to the Host Club!" Ok, so he didn't really say it, it was more of a declaration. But this boy… he was good looking, well mannered, but by the sounds of it…

"Annoying." I absent mindedly croaked. This sent him into a corner, where he pushed a ball back and forth. I looked at him, confused.

"Hey, don't worry about him, he does that whenever his confidence is damaged, even if it's a little bit. I'm Haruhi." A brown haired boy said. He was feminine, but very attractive. I smiled a little.

"Uh… ok then?" I replied. He walked away and returned with some tea for me, and I gratefully took it.

"Thank you." I said. I was keeping my guard up, sure that they would surround me and pester me. Looking around, I noticed that Hunny was awake and ok, eating cake with his little rabbit, and that there were a set of golden-eyed twins staring at me curiously.

"So, who are you?"

"We've never noticed you before, you must be new." They asked, one after the other. So the questions came earlier than my guessed three month mark. Surprising, really. I was just about to answer them, when the boy with the glasses from my home room spoke for me.

"Nora Templar, transfer student from England. She's in my home room. She started about a month ago."

"'She' is here, please use her name." I rudely responded. It wasn't like me to be like this in front of people, but he was being a bit rude.

"I'm sorry, Nora. My name is Kyouya Ootori, and this, as Tamaki said, is the Host Club." I got up and looked at him, not sure of what to make if this situation. For some reason, I had the urge to look behind me and, as I did, there was a crowd of girls walking through the door. When they saw me, they stopped and the whispering started. Thankfully the tall blonde- Tamaki- spoke to welcome them.

"Ladies! Welcome to the Host Club." He did an over reacted bow and took the hand of the nearest girl. I immediately sat back down and stared straight ahead.

"Nora! You're awake!" a blonde bundle of cuteness jumped on my lap and hugged me tight.

"H-hi, Hunny!" I gasped. Boy, this little guy could hug hard!

"Would you like some cake?" He asked. His tall dark friend came over.

"Mitsukuni. What were you going to say?" He said in a monotone voice. This guy reminded me of a… child minder…

"I know, Takashi," Hunny said sulkily, but it soon disappeared, "Thank you for saving me, Nora. Now, wanna have some cake?" He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. Added to his already-there cuteness, I couldn't resist.

"Ok then." For the first time since I started here, I smiled properly. Takashi saw this, and, ever so slightly smiled. I wandered over to where Hunny was eating cake with another girl, and sat down beside him. The girl shuffled away from me a bit, and then asked what I was doing here.

"This is Nora," Hunny smiled, "She saved my life when I fell into the pool a few hours ago!" I blushed slightly, and the girl's eyes widened in terror.

"Hunny, rumours are going around already saying that she pushed you in! Are you sure that it didn't happen this way?" the girl looked at me with hostility in her eyes. Hunny's personality suddenly went dark, and Takashi stood up. Could she not see I was right there?

"I don't wanna host her anymore, Takashi!" He cried, jumping into Takashi's arms. He was obviously upset that she had said that. I also stood up, and got myself ready to go.

"I'm sorry, I'll go." I murmured quietly. I turned and walked to the door, but the twins stopped me.

"No, you aren't going. She is." They looked at the girl with a superior look.

"Sorry, miss, but you were very rude about someone who is now a good friend of the Host Club. You now have to leave." Tamaki said, disgusted. The girl looked at the Host Club, shocked, and then walked out.

"Well, that's another regular gone." Kyouya stated, and Haruhi glared at him.

"Don't pin this on me." He said and sat with a worried looking girl. The worry on her face soon turned to happiness when she and Haruhi spoke.

"On the contrary, it was her own fault, so I guess I could look past it." I stared at him. He looked at me and then extended his hand.

"Please, come with me. I think we need to have a little chat." I took his hand and followed him out of the Host Club, down the hallway and out onto a balcony. He leant on it and looked over the school grounds.

"So, Nora Templar. Lovely name you have. May I ask where it is from?"

"Nora was my grandmother's name. My surname is, obviously, my families." I said, not sure where this was going.

"Ok, and you got into Ouran Academy through a music Scholarship, correct?" I nodded, very confused. How could he know these things?

"Th-that's none of your business."

"I think it is. After all, I do research on all of our Host Club visitors." He pushed his glasses up his nose and I sighed.

"I have a scholarship because I'm in a band." Kyouya looked at me blankly. "Uhh… Disenchanted? You know, 'In my locket, I keep your heart, safe with me always'?" He, again, looked at me blankly.

"Well at least I know I won't get hassled." I muttered. Kyouya sighed and returned to gazing over the grounds.

"I'm glad we cleared that one up. Tell me, why are you so quiet and secluded?"

"Ha, I have a lot more to worry about than social standards." Why was I being so open with this guy? It's not like he just accused me of being an impostor or something!

"Like what?" I knew I had no chance of backing out now, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. So instead I gave him a quick smile and made my way back to the Host Club.

**Kyouya**

**Nora… She's a very different girl from the rest. The runt of the females. Perhaps she would be a nice addition to the club. After all, not all young ladies prefer men. Wait, I'm thinking too far ahead. Perhaps she doesn't want to be a member, and just wants to be left alone? Why are you thinking of these things? Is it because you just met an international superstar? And why did you pretend not to know the band? Get over it. So she can sing. I have to at least see if she wants to be a host. Either way, she'll be observing what we do because of the friendship she has made with Hunny, so she might just learn something…**


	3. Chapter 2

SAME DISCLAIMER AS BEFORE

* * *

I walked through the doors of the club, and saw Takashi helping Haruhi collect tea cups and saucers. He looked up and nodded his greeting, and I did the same. What was with that guy? He seemed awfully quiet.

"The Host Club has finished for today, my dear. Are you coming back tomorrow?" Tamaki asked.

"Yep, she sure is!" Hunny happily answered. I smiled warmly, and sat by him.

"So, the Host Club runs every day after school?" Hunny nodded. Excellent, this could be my chance to escape from Hell.

"Yup, everyday for two hours." My smile quickly faded and I realised that I had been here for just over that. Crap, I was late for a recording!

"Argh! I have to go! I'm late!" I rushed around the large music room and got my things together, panicking. I ran out the room and straight into Kyouya.

"I'm so sorry! I have to go, thank you for letting me in the Club!" I tried to run but he grabbed my arm.

"Late for what?" He asked. I explained and tried to make him let go. "Don't worry; I'll get you there as soon as possible." He ran into the Club, and returned with his coat and bag.

"Let's go." He said, running through the corridors. I ran after him and when we got to the front gate he jumped into a black limo.

"Driver, take us to the recording studio South from here, on Calais Avenue. Hurry!" The driver sped along the roads towards my doom. I nervously looked at Kyouya and he gave a questioning look.

"I barely have time to go to school because my father books far too many recording sessions and concerts. He practically works all of us to exhaustion, and I get the worst of it." I looked out of the window and sighed.

"Well, it was our fault that you are late, so I'll come in and explain."

"Oh, no, I don't want to make it feel as if I'm giving you a guilt trip!"

"I know you aren't." The limo came to a stop and Kyouya and I got out. My father was waiting outside for me, angrily puffing away on his awful cigarettes.

"Why the hell are you late? You were supposed to be here over an hour ago!" he roared. Kyouya stepped in to save me.

"Sir, I am terribly sorry that your daughter is late."

"Shut up, fancy boy."

"Dad!" I squeaked. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. Then he slapped me - hard. I stood there in shock and then walked inside to the rest of my band to get started on the recordings. I hated doing this sort of stuff. It mentally and physically drained me and I ended up blocking it all out.

"Hey, what's up Nora? You look down." Will (the guitarist) said. I glared at him and got it over with.

The next day at school was quiet. People didn't notice me and I kept out of the way, until lunchtime.

"Hey, Nora!" Hunny shouted and beckoned for me to sit with the rest of the Host Club. I sat down next to Haruhi and pulled out my note book.

"What are you writing? Please don't tell me you're like Kyouya!" She joked. I smiled back, but saw that Kyouya shifted away slightly.

"No, I have to do some…Notes. For a project." I replied.

"Maybe we could help you." The twins said in unison, peering at my book.

"Plus, your name rings a bell." One- probably Kaoru- whispered in my left ear.

"Yeah, Nora Templar? And the face, reminds me of a certain singer…" The other whispered in the other ear. I shivered and shrunk away, and then realised what they meant.

"What? You- you know?" I asked, knowing that it was a stupid question.

"Of course we do, Nora. It was very obvious once we got a good look at your face." Haruhi explained. I sighed.

"Well, try to keep it a secret, yes? I don't need 'adoring' fans left right and centre."

"Don't worry, as long as Tamaki doesn't open his mouth about it, you'll be fine." The twins, again, said in unison, looking at Tamaki. It was creepy how they spoke like that, but at the same time admirable. My brother and I could never be that close, and I doubted that we ever would be. I hadn't seen him in years, since our mother ran away. Don't know where, but it was probably because of my father's abusive habits.

"So, what are you scribbling? Lyrics?" Hunny casually but sweetly asked. I nodded and showed him.

"The things you'll never know,

Cause I promised not to tell

Like he has put you under

One of his love spells

He's got you bad

Oh, I'm sorry my dear, but he's got you so bad

And now you won't see clear

Wow, that's really good!" He squealed in delight after reading it aloud.

"Yes, but it's only one verse! I need at least two more and a chorus."

"Well, we could work on it with you. The song's about love, and speaking words of love is our speciality." Tamaki beamed. I knew that he was eager, but perhaps this was too eager…

"Ok, so why don't we all take a copy of what Nora has, and then come up with our own stuff? And then, she can pick bits out." Haruhi said.

"That's a wonderful idea! Thank you so much!" I grinned, writing what I had again and again on separate pieces of paper. I then distributed it among the club, and all of them tucked it away in their pockets. Except for Kyouya. He placed it in his notebook and started to scribble.

**The thoughts of Kyouya**

**Writing a song? Probably punishment for what happened yesterday. Not that it will faze her, she's strong. But why am I worrying? It's not like she's special to me. Yes, Nora will probably bring us a big profit if she becomes a Host, but how do I ask her? Speaking to Tamaki didn't really help, I had to threaten him just to not say anything. Wait… I have a great way to ask her…**

After school I made my way to the third music room and entered. The twins and Haruhi were already there, so I sat with Haruhi until the others arrived.

"You're a bit feminine, aren't you?" I asked, biting into a cookie. Haruhi nearly choked on her coffee.

"What? Oh, yes, I am, blame it on my dad aha, he's useless at house-work, and he did want a daughter."

"It's ok. I like the fact that you're a bit feminine. It expresses your individuality." I smiled at him, and reached for another cookie. The doors opened and the rest of the Host Club entered, in all their handsome glory.

"Nora! We have the song for you!" Tamaki near enough sung.

"We have ten minutes until the club opens, so we can do this now. Ok, everybody. Put your piece of paper on the table so Nora can see them." Kyouya said, placing his piece on the table. Everyone else put theirs on the table, and once they finished I went through them all, surprised at how poetic most were. Hunny's was cute, but it was all about him and his Bun-Bun finding cute things. The Twins' was alright, but it was a bit tacky, and some bits had been taken from other songs. Tamaki's was very poetic and romantic, but a bit too mushy. The only ones that stood out were Haruhi's, Mori's (I had been told to call Takashi that) and Kyouya's. Haruhi's was through the eyes of a girl whose crush didn't notice her feelings, Mori's fitted with the theme really well, but I really liked Kyouya's the most.

"Thank you, all of you!" I hugged each in turn, and then put the song fragments in my bag.

"Excuse me?" A small voice asked. I turned around to see a young girl standing before me.

"Yes, miss?" I answered, and she blushed.

"Are… are you a host?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't realise. I just thought-"

"No, I'm sorry, miss." Kyouya stepped in. "I forgot to ask Nora here if she would like to be a host. But I think that she owes me for what I did for her."

That scheming little…"Oh…ok. But I wouldn't know where to start."

"Don't worry, you'll find your inner host." He said as he walked away. I was left with the girl standing in front of me. Even though he saved me from getting a worse punishment yesterday, I think I hate this man. He's so much like a… Demon.

"Come, sit down beside me. Would you like a cup of tea?" I smiled. Inside I was doubting myself. How could I do this? I started to get panicky and my face flushed a bright red.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked.

"Erm… yeah." I took a minute to compose myself, and then asked; "So, what's your name?"

"Lilith. Do you host girls often?"

"No, actually, this is my first time hosting. Is this your first time here?" Lilith nodded and blushed.

"Don't worry. Not all girls can like guys. Some are just incredibly insensitive."

"Yes, some are!"

"For example, Kyouya. He has shown to be nice, but his nickname is the Shadow King!" I rolled my eyes as Lilith giggled at my remark and sipped her tea.

"I agree with you there. I could say things about the twins, too. Their act of twincest is cute to an extent, but when it comes to things like telling what they do at home to each other, it becomes a bit gross."

"Hey, I thought that it was your first time here?"

"They do it in class, too." She said and rolled her eyes. I laughed and placed my hand on hers, and looked at her face.

"You really are pretty, Lilith. I'm glad that you are my first customer, but I must warn you, if I slip up, I'm terribly sorry." Again she blushed.

"Oh, it's alright. As long as I'm not hosted by one of _them._" For the next fifteen minutes or so we laughed about the flaws of the boys in the Host Club, and even boys in general, and soon enough it was time for her to go.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" She asked. I looked over at Kyouya who had been watching me, and then back at Lilith.

"I believe I will be, thanks to the Shadow King. I take it that I will be seeing you tomorrow, then?" Lilith nodded, and we both stood up.

"Bye, Natsuke." Lilith smiled and walked away.

"Goodbye, Lilith!" I called after her. A hand landed on my shoulder, and Kyouya and Tamaki were by my side.

"It seems that we have a Feminist Host." Kyouya said.

"An openly female host… Interesting." Tamaki mused, the both of them closing in on me.

"Get away from me you creeps." I waved them away and went to sit on a couch, but before I could, the Twins ambushed me.

"So, you're a lesbian?"

"Are you a spy from Lobelia?" I stared at them in shock and anger.

"No, I am not a lesbian, and I hate Lobelia! I was at the school before I came here, they're awful there!" They stood back and stared at me. I knew what was going through their heads - So why is she such a natural at hosting females? I sighed.

"When I go on tour my father hands out V.I.P. tickets to both gender, and obviously, not all girls like guys, so I had to 'train' myself to flirt with both genders. It's basically just an act." They backed off and their mouths formed an 'o' in realisation.

"So that's why you're such a natural…" They replied together. Kyouya and Tamaki also backed off and left me alone, until Kyouya came and sat with me.

"So, when is your next concert?" He casually asked, knowing the answer and sending me into a full panic.

"Shit! Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap! Why did you have to remind me?!"

"Because I believe that if you do not go, I will be very disappointed." he said matter of factly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You're going? Really?" I asked. Greaaat. So now I have to also impress the dude who called me an impostor, as well as my father!

"Yes, Nora. I expect that the rest of the Host club will be there, too."

* * *

WOOO :3 I'm still asking for reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

Another updated chapter! I honestly couldn't wait!

I don't own the song in this chapter, it is 'Break' by One Eyed Doll

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday I wasn't in school. That was because of concert arrangements, and I hated every minute of it. I missed being around the Host club. They were the only people to actually notice me. I felt bad about letting Lilith down, too.

"Hey, Nora! Get your head in the bloody game! The concert's tomorrow! We need that song perfect!" My dad roared. 'We' didn't need it, he did. Everything I did was because he wanted me to. Most of it I could put up with, but making me write two new songs three days before the concert was too far. I was surprised that I could even keep my mouth shut.

"Sorry, Dad. I wasn't thinking straight." I replied as the guitar introduction started. We did the whole song this time. It was the one that Kyouya wrote, so I put effort into it. I still needed to thank him properly for that. Maybe I'll pull him up on stage, but my dad would kill me after. Or, I'll write a song for him and the Host club. Nah, far too cheesy. I'll think of something, I'm sure of it.

After the last run through of songs, we broke off for a break. I didn't do much, had a snack and a drink, and then we had to return to the stage to decide on costumes and dances. Some of the things that our designer came up with were awful! I can't believe we gave her the job. But then again, that's what you get when she sleeps with your dad for a while. Honestly, she is a slut. She's half my dad's age, and wears less than bikini models going for a photo shoot. I have a good mind to call the Hitachiin's mother and get her to design our costumes. Eventually, we decided it would be better to just wear our best casual clothes, and do as little dancing as possible. Sometimes I love my band mates, others… not so much.

"Right-t-oh, me loverly! Let's get this show on th' road!" James, our bassist, said in a pirate voice. I rolled my eyes at him and ran through the set list one more time before packing everything away and going home for the night. I was so exhausted that as soon as I got into my room, I fell on my bed and slept, not bothering to get changed or anything.

I got up and ready for school as usual. My dad said that I could go to school that day because I had music- the only thing he thought was important in my life. Any other time and he would have had me on stage in costume practising until it was time to perform for real. I walked into music room three at first break to meet with the Host Club, with a fake smile on my face. They weren't hosting, so I didn't expect them to call me Natsuke, the Japanese name I had given myself to keep my identity under wraps.

"Nora!" Hunny cried as he hugged my legs. "We missed you!"

"Yeah, where have you been? The Shadow King isn't usually this… Shadowy." The twins said, putting their arms around me.

"Hm." I replied. I wasn't in the mood to talk. When I had a concert, I didn't normally speak, as I would make up for it that evening.

"Dude," - Hikaru

"Don't tell us," - Kaoru

"That you're turning into Mori!" They said together. I sighed and dropped myself onto the nearest sofa, glaring at them. They backed away slowly.

"Ah, Nora. How nice to see you. Finally decided to show up, have we?" Kyouya darkly looked over at me, getting a death glare from me. This guy can be a real-

"Yes." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Ah! Mommy! I have new ideas for the Host Club!" Tamaki saved us from having an argument of some sort by distracting him and easing the tension. I let my head sag and rested it on the arm of the sofa, and somehow, with all the noise and activity, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was lunch.

"Dammit! How is it that every time I come here I end up missing a lesson?" I rushed around and grabbed my things, and then stopped. Someone was in the room with me.

"So you've noticed me?" He asked.

"Oh, go away, Kyouya!" I cried. I didn't have time for him, but he had other ideas. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in, our faces getting closer and closer… And then he kissed me on the cheek. Dammit. I really wanted him to kiss me properly. Wait, why the hell am I thinking that?! He's a jerk! He doesn't do anything unless it benefits him, as my research had found.

"You better get ready to go. We'll see you there." With that, he walked out. Crap. I think I'm actually falling for this guy…

**The thoughts of Kyouya**

**Bold move there, Kyouya. Remind yourself, why exactly did you decide to kiss her on the cheek? It doesn't matter. She'll be on her way to the concert now to set up, and I know for a fact that her father doesn't like me. Forget that, I'm not sure that even Nora likes me.**

I sighed as I listened to the crowds cheering and calling for us. The rest of the guys never get bored of it, but I got bored of it on our second tour. We got the go-ahead signal and Will started to play. We started off with a song called Break. It was a nice song, but a bit too loud for the headache I was developing.

"_Play me like a guitar boy,_

_Play me like a pretty song_

_Tell me to be quiet boy_

_Tell me not to be too long…_"

When we finished the first song, I scanned the crowds looking for the Host Club. I found them easily, because they were in the V.I.P. section, which is the closest to the stage. I flashed them a quick smile and tried to put some effort into singing the rest of the songs, but I just couldn't. Something made me just so bored that I didn't even want to try. By the end of the night, everyone was a bit shocked on how I had performed, so I turned to my last song.

"Ok, so, I didn't write this song, a friend of mine did. He's here in the audience tonight, and I just wanted to say thank you very much. It hasn't got a name, but I'm working on it." I gave Kyouya my best smile and Oli (The drummer) counted us in. I really put my heart into this song, but apparently it didn't show too well, as everyone was silent. Well, that was, until the end of the song. I braced myself for the criticism, but it never came. Instead, a wave of applause and cheering hit us on the stage. We bowed and made our leave, hurrying past techies and dodging my father to get to our 'Chill out Area', which was actually just a room with worn old sofas and a broken table. It may have been an eyesore, but it was comfy.

About ten minutes after we settled down, my dad burst through the door with, you guessed it, the Host Club (minus one Kyouya Ootori).

"Nora, guys, these are your V.I.P. guests for the evening. I'll be packing away, so be nice." He said, obviously tipsy. He always does this. I doubt he was even there for the concert. Probably with one of his various sluts or at the local bar. Once he walked out, the club sat down and relaxed.

"Hey guys, Kyouya said you'd be here." I smiled at them weakly, and then furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Sorry I'm late." Kyouya stated as he walked through the door. He casually sat down and introduced himself and the others.

"I am Kyouya Ootori. The Blonde to my left is Tamaki Suoh, the redheads are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the small blonde is Mitsukuni Huninozuka, the tall dark haired boy is his cousin Takashi Morinozuka and this," He indicated to Haruhi, "is Haruhi Fujioka." The guys stared at them in shock.

"N-Nora, you know these guys?" James stuttered. I nodded and gave them a questioning look.

"These are the sons of the most influential families in the whole of Japan!" Oli cried. I looked at them and ignored their freak out.

"So, how come you didn't come in with the rest?" I asked Kyouya.

"Your father doesn't like me. Do you really think he was going to let me in?"

"Good point." I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes for a second.

"By the way, nice choice of last song." He said with a hint of a wink. I felt brave, so I got up, walked over to him and hugged him on the spot. Not exactly what I intended to do, but hey, when you want to kiss a guy but not in front of people like these, what can you do? Amazingly, he hugged me back, not letting me go until a cough from Haruhi pulled us apart.

"By the way, seeing as we know your lead singer, we don't really need an interview or anything." One twin -probably Hikaru- said.

"Yeah, we just came here to hang out, because we missed two whole days without her." The other followed.

"Oh, thanks, guys." I rolled my eyes and checked the time. Ten forty-five. Fifteen more minutes before I can chuck the Host club out and go home. Ergh.

That night I barely slept. For some reason my mother slipped into my dreams, in the state I last saw her- Distressed and injured. They were going through a divorce when he really flipped. He started hitting her while she was packing, and when he threw her to the ground and started kicking her, I ran in the room to try and stop him. Instead I got a beating that put me in a coma for three weeks. My mum got away soon after I woke up, but I haven't seen her since. Then, during the five years I had to deal with him, my brother ran, (I don't know where, but apparently he became a priest in Rome), and I was the only one left to look after my father when he came home drunk. Unfortunately I was also his punching bag. When we started the band, he backed off, but it's only a matter of time before he starts again.

"Why was I plagued with a dad like you?" I ask thin air, pretending it was my father. I rolled out of bed, walked over to the window and sat down on the window seat. Why couldn't I have a normal life? I never really wanted to be famous. To be really honest, I wanted to be a computer programmer. I curled up where I was sitting and fell asleep.

I visited the Host Club on Monday after school. Well, I can't really say 'visited', as I'm pretty much a host. I need to ask how I got myself into that.

"Natsuke! Hey there!" Tamaki near enough danced over and thrust a bundle into my hands. He was in an Egyptian outfit of a king, which was, well, exquisite. It suited him incredibly well.

"Wha-?" I undid the package to reveal a very sparkly Egyptian dress, complete with accessories and a head-dress. Is this what they actually do?! I looked at them, and they looked at me. I wasn't getting out of this. I reluctantly went to the changing room and put it on. It was heavy, and it all fitted perfectly. One of them must have taken my measurements when I was passed out or something. Kinda creepy. I walked out of the changing room, to be pulled over to Tamaki.

"You're his queen!" Hunny giggled as he climbed up Mori's back like a monkey. He hugged his cousins' head affectionately, and Mori hinted at a smile.

"Ok, I'll only be your queen if I can mingle." I gave Tamaki a stern look and he nodded in agreement. I smiled my thanks and we opened the club.

"Welcome, Princess'…"


	5. Chapter 4

You know the drill!

* * *

After the Host Club, I helped Haruhi and Mori clear up.

"Hey, Mori, what's wrong? You seem more…secluded than usual." I casually asked. He looked up at me from where he was. I instantly regretted asking him that, because his face wasn't emotionless, he was distressed. I stopped what I was doing and dragged him outside, telling Haruhi on my way out that we'd be back.

"Right, Mori, what is wrong? I've never seen someone that's usually clam distressed like this." It was only a split second before he just…broke down. Right there, in the middle of the hallway. He fell to his knees and tried to calm himself, so I knelt down beside him and hugged him tight.

"Mori, tell me. I promise I won't say anything until you've finished." It took him a while, but eventually he spoke.

"I'm having these dreams. Really disturbing and twisted ones. There's a girl…I think I love her, but I've never met her, and she's ill, really ill. She starts coughing up blood, and then she… she dies, there in my arms." I didn't know what to say. I've known many people that have been ill and died, but to have dreams like this…

"Please, don't tell anyone about this. I need to deal with it alone, and don't want Mitsukuni worrying." He sniffed. I made my promise and hugged him again.

"But, you have to promise me that you'll tell Hunny at some point, ok?" Mori looked at me and nodded once. Proper Mori was back, thankfully. It didn't seem right that the calmest member of the club was crying like this. We waited until he calmed down completely, and then went back in. Hunny bounded over to us and gave us a huge grin.

"Nora~! We wanna know, if you wanna come out to dinner with us tonight!" He sung, and then gave me puppy dog eyes. I sighed, knowing I am free to do as I wish for a while, and nodded.

"Sure. Where, when and dress code?" I asked. While the twins gave me the information, I noticed Hunny talking to Mori with a very serious expression on his face. They hugged and then came over to us, Hunny smiling and Mori silent.

"Fine, I'll be there. But don't expect me to get all 'dolled-up'." I said, making them groan in protest, even though I was really happy. I grabbed my stuff and walked out, but not before making sure Mori was alright. He had told Hunny that he was ok, and that he just wasn't getting much sleep for an unknown reason, and then I told him that he could always confide in me with anything. He smiled his thanks and I went home.

"Argh! I'm not going to find anything to wear at this rate!" I cried. The twins and Haruhi were supped to be there at any minute, and I had nothing to wear. I had gone through everything, and not one dress, skirt or top was 'classy' enough.

"Nora! We're here!" I heard the front door open and close, and the twins' voices. I started to panic and eventually ran down the stairs to meet them- in only a bathrobe.

"Uh… Nora, if that's what you're wearing…" Haruhi slowly spoke. He was in a lilac dress and small heels, with extensions in his hair. The twins were in identical suits, as usual. They looked at me, amused, and then shoved a designer dress into my hands.

"We knew this would happen." They said when I tried to question them. I ran upstairs and put it on, finished my hair and makeup and rushed downstairs. I stopped.

Woah, woah. Back the hell up. Haruhi was a GIRL? I stared at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a girl, get over it." She shrugged it off. "Shoes." She then pointed out. I sighed and put on a pair of black heels. They went well with the dress that the twins gave me. It was white, and the hem was black with a beautiful floral design stretching up to the waist. I was shocked at the fact that it suited me very well, even though my body wasn't the most flattering.

"Oh, come on! Tamaki and Kyouya are already there!" The twins whined. Haruhi and I shot them a 'Shut the hell up look', and then I grabbed a coat and ran out after them, and jumped into the limo.

"Ah, you're here. Wait… NORA?!" I heard Kyouya cry in shock. I guess that the rest never told him I was coming…

"Hi." I said, stepping out from behind Kaoru, allowing him to see me properly. Standing behind the twin wasn't as good an idea as I first thought. After all, I was about two inches taller than them. When Kyouya saw me, his eye widened and quickly turned away. Crap. Now I see that he doesn't like me. He's probably thinking something along the lines of; 'Whore', or 'slut'. One of the reasons I didn't wear many dresses, because my father always called me things like that, even if it was floor length.

"Come on, Nora! Let's dance!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a small, cute blonde haired boy dragging me over to the largely populated dance floor. We began to waltz, but the height difference made it difficult, so we just held each other's hands and twirled in an 'organised' manner. We stopped before we got really dizzy (more like, Mori stopped us) and sat down to have a drink. I had Apple Sholer, while my little partner Hunny had a mango and passion fruit J2O. We watched the rest of the Host club pass poor Haruhi around like a little doll, until the music ended, and they all came to sit down at the table.

"I hope you don't mind, but I ordered for everybody. It will be boiled cod in white fish sauce with mashed potato. Apparently, it's what commoners in common restaurants eat!" Tamaki declared, obviously feeling proud of himself. I rolled my eyes, and noticed that Haruhi was trying not to hit him. I'd have to ask her about that later on when we were alone.

Four waiters came out of the kitchen with two silver trays each, and set one in front of each of us. They then lifted up the lids, and left. Everyone started to eat, but I didn't. I couldn't take my eyes off of the meal.

"Hey, Nora, eat up! It's getting cold!" Hikaru gave me a malicious smile, his twin doing exactly the same.

"Yeah, or we may have to-"

"Force feed you!" they giggled evilly. Everyone else grinned at me with vicious smiles. I felt vomit rising up in my throat, and fled from the table to the nearest bathroom. All I could see was my dad, pouring white liquid all over my dinner, brining it over to me and forcing it into my mouth and down my throat…

"Nora!" I heard Hunny and Haruhi shout, but I didn't stop for them. I rushed into the first cubicle feeling completely ashamed of myself. How could I not have told them? It was years ago now. Even though…

I threw up for the third time. I didn't know how long I had been in the bathroom, but it felt like forever. I know what you're thinking, 'Why don't you just tell them?!' well, it's not that easy... It never is.

"Nora, Nora! Are you ok?" I heard Hunny shout out to me. I weakly kicked the door of the cubicle I was in, and Hunny carefully walked in.

"Nora, you know you're in the men's, right?" He asked, concerned. I nodded and curled up on the floor. He lay down next to me and hugged me close, letting me just sob into his tiny chest.

"I'm s-s-sorry… I j-just c-couldn't… I couldn't…" I tried to say, but it failed, so I took a minute to compose myself, and then tried again.

"I'm sorry… I just couldn't eat that… Not after…" Hunny indicated that I should carry on, so I did. I needed to get this out. I needed to tell him what happened.

"My dad. He…tended to abuse me before the band started. Normally a slap, punch or a couple of kicks. But there were times when… When he'd purposely put things in my food." I pulled him in tighter, in a more protective hug.

"Like what?" Hunny innocently asked. Nothing could prepare him for the answer he got.

"House hold bleach." The Loli-Shota's face paled as I let go of him and shakily stood up, and then staggered out to wash my face. Thankfully the toilets were deserted, because it would be difficult to explain why a girl was in the men's room. I splashed cold water on my face, and grabbed a towel. This night was not how I thought it would be. When I finished with the towel, I chucked it in the wash bin and headed out back to the table. Hunny caught up beside me and held my hand as we slowly walked back.

"How many times did he do that?" He darkly asked.

"I don't know… I spent most of the time fazing in and out of comas because of it, so I can't remember." Hunny started muttering to himself in a very evil manner, but then smiled brightly up at me.

"It's amazing you can talk, let alone sing... We won't let you get hurt, Nora. Me and Takashi will protect you, and even Kyouya will." I felt myself blush at the mention of his name. I must have looked like a right fool, running out over how the dinner looked.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alright!" Tamaki gushed, hugging me tight enough to make Hunny give him an evil look. We sat down silently, and Hunny asked a waiter to take my plate away. Even though I knew what it was, I still couldn't bring myself to eat it. Instead they gave me scallops with salad, which I wolfed down, given the fact that there was nothing left in my stomach. I soon made myself forget about what happened, but I knew that Hunny was worried, as was the rest of them. Every so often, I caught Mori giving me a worried look, or Hikaru and Kaoru hugged me a little longer than usual.

I think that it was in that moment I realised that these people were my true friends.

"Hey, guys, thanks for tonight." I yawned as I nearly fell into Kyouya's limo. Haruhi helped me onto the seat, and then Kyouya sat next to me. My face blushed an obvious bright red, and I dropped my head, making my hair fall over my eyes.

"Hey, Nora, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, you seem a little… Flustered." The twins grinned, knowing that it was because of Kyouya. I glared at them evilly and sighed, settling into my seat.

_Wow, these seats are comfy… Thank goodness, because my house is the last stop, next to Kyouya's house. _I thought. Like usual, I found myself getting more and more tired, and eventually fell asleep into a peaceful sleep. For now.

**Kyouya**

**"Hey, Kyouya. It looks like Nora's fallen asleep on you." I looked down to my shoulder, to see that Kaoru's statement was true. I actually noticed before, but didn't really mind.**

**"Hm. It seems so." I simply said, before looking out of the window as if I didn't care. Truthfully, I did. Nora was a strange girl, and even though she was an international rock star, she didn't live the life. Underneath all of that, she was just a normal girl with a pushy father. I glanced over at her, and decided to not care what the others thought. I pushed her hair out of her face, and smiled when I saw her face. Her beautiful face. I had a hard time pulling my gaze away from her, and it took the limo stopping and the devil twins getting out to pull me back to Earth.**

**"'Bye, Kyouya." They said in unison. Haruhi also got out, claiming that they had forced her to stay over. I felt sorry for the poor girl, but she got herself into this mess. About an hour later, it was only Nora and I left in the limo. I softly nudged her awake, only to startle her and make the both of us fall onto the floor of the limo. Unfortunately, I fell on top of her, possibly crushing her.**

**"Ouch." I heard her say. I lifted my head and found our faces millimetres from each other. That was an awkward situation…**

**"Err…" I managed. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I slowly leant towards her, meaning to kiss her, but got up instead.**

**"I think this is your stop." I said, noting that we had stopped.**

**"Yeah." She said, obviously disappointed. I closed my eyes in embarrassment and opened the door for her. She stepped out, turned around and gave me the most convincing fake smile I had ever seen (not). I closed the door, and ordered the driver to take me home. **

**But I really wished I hadn't.**


	6. Chapter 5

I crept into the house, as not to wake my father. I didn't work. He was sitting in his armchair waiting for me with a nearly empty bottle of vodka.

"Where the- where the hell have you been?" He slurred, his face twisted in disgust. I averted my eyes to the floor in respect, and I heard him get up from the chair, only to stumble to the floor. I dropped to my knees next to him and gently pulled the bottle away.

"Come on, Daddy, let's get you cleaned up and into bed." I helped him to his feet.

"Get off fme." He roared in English, punching me square in the face. For a drunk man, my father's aim was excellent. My head snapped back, injuring my neck, but I got a firm hold of him and walked him to the bathroom. I sat him down on the toilet lid to check him over- he normally hurt himself when drunk.

"I s…I said, get off me." he slurred, slapping and punching me in my face and my torso, forcing me to fall to the floor in pain. One of the blows had winded me, so I couldn't get back up, leaving me an open target. I watched him stagger over to me with a maniacs grin. I closed my eyes, waiting. I could smell his rancid breath near my face, and his hands on my body. They drunkenly found their way up to my head, and they grabbed a fistful of my hair, before sharply pulling my head up and smashing it down onto the cold, hard floor. I cried out in pain, which was a bad idea, but seeing as my neck was already injured, I couldn't help it. He let go of my hair and stood upright. I knew what was coming. He pulled his booted foot back, and then kicked me, repeatedly. There was nothing I could do except for lay there and wait for it to stop.

After a while, it ended. He hiccupped, and then walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom across the hall. I wanted to go to bed as well, but I was too scared to move, in fear that I had broken my neck. So I stayed there, on the floor in the only room we didn't have heating, in only a dress and a now broken pair of heels.

**Kyouya**

**Nora wasn't in the next day. We all thought it was strange, as she didn't have any concerts coming up, and if she was ill, she would have sent a text to Hunny or Mori.**

**"Still no sign of her?" Haruhi asked. I shook my head and went back to my laptop. I guess we shouldn't have been so worried, but something was clearly bugging Hunny and Mori. Hunny definitely wasn't himself, and wasn't even interested in his cake. Mori, well. He was as hard to read as ever.**

**"Well, there's nothing left we can do. We've called home, called her mobile, text her, and even emailed her." Tamaki stated, equally unnerved by Hunny being out-of-character. The atmosphere was tense, and even the Host Club visitors were slightly off. Sighing, I stood up and made an announcement.**

**"Ladies, I'm sure you've noticed our moods today, so I have no choice but to close the Host Club early today. Not for our benefit, but for yours." With that, everyone quickly said goodbye and left, leaving seven very distressed hosts.**

**Nora wasn't in the day after that, either. She had text Hunny, though, explaining that she had got food poisoning and that she was going to take a few days off to rest. Everyone was instantly less worried, but Hunny's decreasing appetite for cake was still concerning. Something was up, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the door slamming shut. I opened my eyes and saw my father's most recent slut. She looked at me and sneered.

"Honey, if you weren't such a bitch, maybe your Daddy would love you." she said, applying a bright red lipstick that did not go with her complexion or the rest of her makeup. I reached up to my neck and gently probed it, feeling the damage. It didn't feel like it was broken, but I reminded myself to go to the local hospital to get it checked out. Definitely not the Ootori hospital, though.

I got up and carefully walked out, not bending or stretching my neck in any way. I was limping a bit from the kicking, but it was nothing I hadn't experienced before. When I got to my room, I sat on my bed and put on my neck brace, something I had bought for times like these. After that, I examined the damage done to the rest of my body. I knew for a fact that I had at least two broken ribs (It was hard to breathe without immense pain), and a fractured arm. Not too bad. They were the worst injuries, unless I had internal bleeding. I waited until my father and his slut went (I didn't bother learning her name) and then made my way to the kitchen. I was still in the dress the twins had given me, but I was more worried about eating, so I grabbed a bowl, shoved some cereal in it and poured milk on it… to realise it gave off a rank smell.

It was bleach.

I felt myself falling backwards, onto the floor. After all these years, I thought he was finished with that act. But clearly he wasn't. I curled up into a ball and allowed myself to be over taken by memories.

_"Ok, sweetie, here's your dinner." My father gave a sickly sweet smile and placed a plate in front of me. Macaroni and cheese, an old favourite meal of mine. It was soon to become a hated meal, though. I had watched him make dinner that night, from the living room door. I watched him as he made it with precision, placed it on the plate, and then poured a strange white liquid onto mine. I knew it was dangerous, as he had pulled it out from under the sink. I looked at him alarmed, and he gave me a look that said 'Well, go on. Eat it.' I picked up my fork and slowly picked up one piece of pasta. I swallowed and brought it to my mouth, but I couldn't bring myself to eat it._

_"Eat it!" My father shouted. The shock made me shove it into my mouth and swallow it whole, resulting it in a burning sensation going from my mouth to my stomach. I pushed the plate away and drank my drink. I soothed the burning, but only a little._

_"What's wrong? I thought Mac and cheese was your favourite." I shrugged my shoulders, frightened of what he would do. He got up and walked around the table, with a look that could only be described as murderous. He grabbed my fork in one hand, my chin in the other, and forced a mouthful of the tainted food into my mouth. It carried on until there was none left, and I was free to go to the bathroom to be sick. It wasn't only the fact that I had eaten food with bleach on it. It was also the fact that my father was laughing at it. He got a kick out of this._

When I resurfaced from the memory, it was afternoon. My neck and head were throbbing, and I remembered that I was going to go to the hospital. Forgetting about food, I slowly made my way to my room, and changed out of the beautiful dress that I had received. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt covered in paint, as that would be my cover story. I grabbed my keys and some money, wrote a note for my father, explaining that I had gone out to get some groceries, and left.

Walking down the road with a neck brace on wasn't the best way to keep attention away from you. Everywhere I turned, I could see people staring at me, which were very unnerving, given my current health. Finally I got to the hospital, and checked in.

"Well, Miss Templar. Fortunately you haven't broken your neck, but you have bruised it. The same thing goes for your arm. You will need to keep neck movement to a minimum, and also a bandage on your arm. That means no more painting for a while." The doctor's analysis came as a wave of relief. The last thing I needed was a broken neck. I thanked him, paid and left, walking straight home.

"Dad, I'm home!" I called, quickly taking off the neck brace and hiding it. I couldn't hear him answer, but a moan gave it away. I sighed, put the neck brace back on and went to watch T.V.

I didn't go into school the next day, but sent a text to Hunny to say that I wouldn't be in. I didn't tell him the truth, but I knew by his reply that he and the others were worried. I spent most of the day in my room, except to get food and drinks (I had an en suite). I was actually tempted to go out, but considering the weather, I'd end up wearing something that showed my bruises. Instead, I ended up revising and doing a bit of song writing. Normally I wouldn't do this, but staying home from school really sucked.

"Nora! Get down here!" I quickly ran downstairs, taking the neck brace off and hiding it in a cubby hole on the stairs.

"Yes, Dad?" I timidly asked. He was looking in the fridge, which was empty. Shit. I had forgotten to get groceries yesterday.

He slammed the fridge door, making me run, grab my keys and purse, and out of the door. I could tell that he was following me, and he was probably furious. I had never run from him before. I ran along busy roads, to try to lose, him, which was a crappy idea in hindsight, as I knew I would be getting a beating when I got home. I ran to a more secluded place, looking back to see if he was still behind me. It was then I ran into something hard. A person. Not just a person, a person that felt like my father. I let out a terrified scream, only to have a hand put over my mouth. I looked up at my captor to see… Mori! I pulled his hand away from my mouth and flung myself onto him, burying my face into his chest.

"Nora. Your neck." I gasped and clutched at it. It was agonizingly painful. I looked up at him again and carefully placed myself on the floor. Mori followed, and it was now my turn to confide in him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked around the area out of nervousness and began to tell him.

"Well, you see…"

It took about an hour to tell him, and by that time, the sounds of traffic and people from the main roads had died a lot. After I had finished, Mori sat back and made a face that I had never seen anyone do before. He thought about what I had told him, but didn't say anything. Everything he could have offered me would lead back to one thing- me getting beaten. We decided on him coming home with me, and seeing me to the door from a distance. We were near my house when something dawned on me.

"Mori, why were you in that area of town?" I asked.

"Mitsukuni had a balloon."

We stopped off at the grocers at the top of my road, and then he waited where he was when we got a few houses away from mine. When I reached the front door, I smiled sadly at him, and then walked into Hell.

"And where the fuck have you been?!" My father screamed. I didn't dare say anything, in case I brought on a worse beating than I was already going to get. I placed the bags of shopping onto the counter and started to unpack them. He came up behind me, grabbed my neck, and then abruptly let go of it.

"…Don't worry about putting them away. I'll do it." He said, pushing me out of the way. I furrowed my brows in confusion, and then remembered that my neck was bruised and painful. I went to my room and put on the neck brace, and then sat on my bed to read a book. I wasn't really focused on it, though. I was more focused on the door, knowing that any minute now my father would burst through the door, ready to give me a beating. I waited almost three hours before getting strangely worried about him. Normally he'd be up here by now, either hitting me or telling me to get dinner ready.

Not bothering to take the neck brace off, I cautiously walked down the stairs, expecting to see him jump out on me. I first checked the kitchen- an unlikely place to find him unless he was getting booze. Then, the living room- not a sign of him being there except for an empty bottle of gin. That left the band room. The room where all our certificates, photos and our debut album lay. I walked up to the door. I could hear him behind it. He was making some sort of noise, so I waited until he stopped. I heard a loud crash and ran in.

"Oh Dad! DAD!" I screamed.


	7. Chapter 6

"Oh Dad! DAD!" I screamed. He was trying to hang himself from the lighting with a microphone chord. I ran over to him and kicked the chair that he was standing on out from under him, resulting in him crashing to the floor. What made me kick the chair, I don't know, but thankfully he hadn't tied it properly around his neck or the light fitting, and was drunk out of his face. He definitely would not remember this. I managed to get him untangled and on to the couch, and then began clearing up. It took ages, and I even had to rewire Will's guitar because my father decided to rip it apart. My father was not someone to mess with. Every so often he would roll over, and nearly fall onto the floor, so I had to quickly get him back on the couch before he realised what was going on.

Finally I finished, and I was feeling like crap, so I left my father where he was and went to have a relaxing bath. Do you think I could? No.

"Mmm…" I sighed as I pulled a warm and fluffy robe around me. I let the water drain from the bath and then wandered into my room, now in a very blissful mood. The bath had done me wonders, and was feeling as if nothing could go wrong. When I turned the light on in my small and overcrowded room, I had to stifle a scream. My father was there, searching through my stuff! He turned around and held up my mobile with a wicked grin, and then threw it at me as hard as he could. It hit me on the side of my face, making me flinch, and then my father was on me, punching me repeatedly all over my body.

"How did you get that, Nora? I didn't buy you a phone." He growled in English. Tamaki had bought me the phone, to keep in contact as he knew I didn't have one before.

"Go on, tell me! Tell me where you got your phone!" When I didn't answer, he stood back, allowing me to bury my face in the floor. Then I heard him unbuckle his belt…

_Oh God please no… Oh God someone help me! Please don't let him-!_

A sudden sharp pain hit the small of my back, making me cry in pain. As soon as the pain faded, it quickly came back. My father was beating me with his belt, something he only reserved for my mother.

"Well? What have you got to say about it?" I knew I had to answer, or risked being punished further.

"I bought it! I bought it! Please stop! Please!" I cried, and he stopped.

"You're telling me, that with the money I gave you to buy food and beer, you bought a phone instead?" He placed his face inches from mine, his rancid, drunken breath all over me. I nodded, hoping he'd just snap the phone and go. He did exactly that, surprisingly, and then exited, saying:

"You better not be here when I wake up."

I knew that I had to go school tomorrow, no matter what state I was in, or I would really be in for it.

Yet again I spent the night fearing for my life.

I woke up at around six the next morning. Well, I 'got up' would be a better phrase to use, seeing as I was up most of the night packing an emergency bag, should I ever decide to just up and leave. I'd never had a thought like this before, and didn't really know where I would go, but I'm sure someone would take me in for a bit. That is, _if _someone wanted to take me in and _if _I could get away. I sat on the edge of my bed and gently rubbed my neck. Amazingly it hadn't been giving me grief, but I knew that it could get worse if I strained it too much, therefore I had to be careful around my father and not make him angry. I pulled out the ugly yellow dress that was called a 'uniform' from my wardrobe and sat down at my dresser to sort myself out. I looked just as ugly as my school clothes, and I knew it. I didn't even bother putting it down to the mirror being broken. I looked like shit. This is what happens when not even your fans tell you you're pretty. I covered the small bruises on my face with a layer of foundation, and then applied mascara, eyeliner and a hint of blusher to draw the attention away from all the flaws. Then, I turned my attention to my back. It was scarred, and a quick glance over to my bed confirmed that they bled through the night. I let out a small sigh and got up, grabbing the antiseptic wipes I keep in the dresser. For about fifteen minutes I carefully wiped the cuts, careful not to antagonise them. Then I applied a dressing, something I learned to do over the years, and carefully slid on the horrible puffy yellow dress. Letting myself have one last look in the mirror at my ugly self in my ugly school uniform, I grabbed my bag, ran downstairs and out of the house without a word.

I managed to get to school without talking to anybody or bumping into anyone, which was not really hard to do, anyway. It's not as if anyone wanted to talk to me. Except for…

"Hello, Nora."

"How are you today?" The twins asked, one after the other. Crap. I kept my eyes on the ground and tried to walk around them, but they forced me to stay.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" One asked. I normally would have at least tried to tell them apart, but today I just wanted to be alone. I pushed through their barrier and nearly ran to class, knowing I was early enough to be alone for a while. I walked fast through the corridors and up two flights of stairs, and finally came to my class, 2A. I rushed in, needing peace and quiet… to be greeted by the sound of a French man and someone typing on their laptop.

"Natsuke! Hello, mon amie! How are you today?"

I sat down without a word, and Kyouya looked over at me.

"Natsuke, are you feeling alright? You look as if you've made an effort today, but definitely do not feel the same way you look."

"Ha. I feel exactly how I look." I muttered in reply, crossing my arms and laying down on them, before wincing and sitting back up again. Kyouya got up and sat directly in front of me, his face troubled.

"Nora, what's wrong? You look beautiful, despite the bruises." I looked at him in shock and jumped out of my seat, bumping into a too close for comfort Tamaki, with whom I fell to the floor with. A sudden pain gripped my back, and I instantly knew that the wounds on my back had reopened. I cried out, and tried to get away from my friends, but instead was silenced by Tamaki clamping his hand over my mouth, and gently setting me down on my chair.

"Nora, we know. You don't have to hide it, we're here for you." Tamaki mumbled, kneeling beside me and holding my hand gently. I took in everything I saw, from his beautiful violet eyes to the way his hair fell. Everyone was right, he truly was beautiful, and I was so lucky to know him. I relaxed, allowing myself to be enveloped into a hug that I did not want to come out of, and even though he had reassured me, I would still be going home to _him. _

"We should take you to the nurses office… She's bleeding from her back." Kyouya said, obviously shaken by this. Tamaki gently pulled me up and took hold of my left hand, leading me out of the classroom. As the three of us left, a few of our classmates were coming into the class, but stopped to gape as they saw my hand in Tamaki's. I hung my head low, feeling like I was being given a walk of shame.

Kyouya tried to take my free hand, but I pushed it away, feeling too scared to let him. Tamaki was my friend, my best friend, so I could let him hold me, tell me that it was going to be alright. I couldn't let Kyouya hold me, or even touch me at this time, because I was scared that he, the one I loved, would not love me too and abandon me, like everyone else I ever loved.

They took me to the nurses office, like they said. She opened the door just as we came to it, probably because Kyouya told her to at a certain time. She silently led Tamaki and I to the bed, and I reluctantly let go of his warm and comforting hand.

"Now, you're going to have to lay down on the bed, Natsuke. Lay on your front so that I can deal with your back, and then you can sit up for the rest." She softly said, pointing over to the clean and sterile bed. I then looked at my friends in alarm.

"I… I don't want Kyouya in here." I gulped. Kyouya left without a word, leaving me feeling guilty.

I took off my dress and laid down on the bed, flinching when the nurse first touched me.

"Why didn't you want Kyouya in here?" Tamaki suddenly asked, a slightly confused look on his face.

"…I…I'm ashamed." I timidly replied.

"I know, I know, but he cares a great deal for you. He's been the most distressed of all of us." He gently chided. I looked at him, embarrassed.

"So Hunny and Mori told you?"

"Yes, Mori told Hunny about meeting you and together they decided to tell us for your safety." I grabbed the blondes hand again, squeezing it tight. Hunny and Mori were my Guardian Angels.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Tamaki cried, a little too loud. I flinched and he bit his lip in apology.

"Everything."

"Nora, there's no need. We all love you a great deal, and when the Host Club love somebody as much as we do you, we'd do anything for them." He spoke softly and kindly. This was an amazing difference to the Tamaki at the Host Club. I pulled him closer and hugged him from an awkward laying down position.

"Natsuke? The examination is over. Unfortunately I have detected three broken bones, so you'll need to be referred to the hospital. They are fully aware of your situation and will treat you with respect." The nurse said once she had finished. She looked visibly shaken, probably due to the fact that she never got cases like mine.

"Broken…bones?" Tamaki whispered, frightened.

"Oh. I must have missed them when I checked…" Tamaki looked at me in complete shock, looking for an explanation.

"I'm used to the pain." I pulled back on my dress slowly, my hands shaking, and then let myself be guided to a wheel chair, and I was then wheeled to an ambulance. Kyouya was always there, but he didn't say a word to me. As I was wheeled to the ambulance, members from different classes looked out of the window in the door. We passed class 1A, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi's class, and saw them, the twins giving me a quick salute. I smiled at them weakly, and then grabbed hold of a hand- Kyouya's. I smiled sadly at him, and his face relaxed from the tense position it was in.

"Sir, only one can go with the young miss. We would have taken both, but there is just no room." the ambulance driver sorrily said. He looked at me to choose, and without hesitation I said: "Kyouya." I looked at Tamaki.

"Sorry, I need to sort some things out with him." He nodded, understanding, and then whispered in my ear:

"I'll bring the others later on to visit."

With that, I was loaded into the ambulance with Kyouya, and driven to his family hospital. The ride was silent. I didn't know how to break the silence, and every time I looked at Kyouya, he cringed ever so slightly. So, as a result, it was very awkward.

"Well, Miss Templar. Your fractures are only minor; therefore there is no need for surgery or an overnight stay. Also, your neck… it seems to have healed rather quickly, but Master Kyouya has assured me that he is to take care of that, so we'll get your arm and leg in a cast, and then sent you home, ok?"

"Yes, that is fine." Kyouya replied for me. I looked at him in terror and instantly wanted to get away from here. No way was I going home. He saw the panic on my face and took hold of my hand.

"Don't panic. You're staying at my house for a while. My father's away on business, and I've arranged for my sister to stay, as well. You're safe, Nora." I relaxed and softly dropped my head onto his shoulder. I felt so safe with Kyouya, and I knew that I would never come to any harm while I was with him. Not ever again. For the first time in so many years, I felt something being given back to me. That something was love.


	8. Chapter 7

After the hospital I chose to go back to school. I was given a wheel chair to use until my leg was better, so I had Kyouya wheel me everywhere except for the bathroom. I was capable enough to do that myself. The total examination time ended up being most of the school day, therefore when we got back, Kyouya and I went straight to the Host Club for our daily activities. My raven haired friend wheeled me to a table close to his so he could keep an eye on me, but so I could also tend to my guests. I would not allow him to let me by myself today. I knew I'd have to pay it off sometime or other.

"Hey." A worried Haruhi came and perched on one of the chairs across the table from me.

"Hey." I gave a weak repetition of her greeting and gave an attempt at smiling.

"How are you feeling? I mean, stupid question, but I'd like to know."

"Crappy, but it's nothing that I haven't gone through before. I just haven't ever had the proper medical treatment." Haruhi recoiled and then walked away to get something. She returned with my favourite cake- Chocolate and strawberry delight, the first cake I ate at the club. I thankfully took it and awkwardly hugged her, before eating the cake like a pig. I hadn't eaten all day.

"Wait, where are Hunny and Mori?" I asked, cake fork dropping to the table. It dawned on me that it would be them to bring me the cake, rather than Haruhi.

"They're getting some of your stuff, like essential clothes. Kyouya sent them on that mission." One of the twins, presumably Hikaru, said, sitting on one side of my wheelchair while his brother sat on the other. I gave them frightful look and one after the other they put their arms around me in a protective hug.

"Don't worry; they are very capable of looking after themselves. By the way, talk to Tono. He's upset about something he wanted to tell you." They spoke softly into my ear, lightly squeezing me to reassure. I leant my head on each of their shoulders, and then the trio left me to my own devices for a short amount of time until Lilith came over.

"Oh, Natsuke! I'm so sorry about what happened. Kyouya told me all about it." He what?! I couldn't believe him, telling the whole school about my home life! I-

"I just cannot believe that the car driver didn't see that it was a red light! And that he didn't see you walking along in broad day light!" She ranted. Kyouya told her that I was hit by a car? Wow, that was smart. It was pretty obvious that I was hurt, seeing that nearly everyone in the school saw me being wheeled out.

"I know… I still can't remember everything, just bits and pieces, you know?" I said, reaching for a cup of tea. Lilith looked at me blankly, and asked if I was alright.

"Of course, apart from the whole ordeal. Why do you ask?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. Why was she looking at me as if she didn't understand? Then it made sense. I was talking English instead of Japanese, and had been since coming back to school. It looks like the lessons I had been giving my friends came in handy. I sat back in my chair and apologised for the language mix up, and then proceeded to talk to her mindlessly for a few minutes. My guest knew I wasn't with it, so with a bright and sunny smile, she excused herself, wishing me well soon. I should have really cared, but I just couldn't. At the moment, it was my life and happiness I was more concerned with. As Lilith walked through the door to go home, Hunny and Mori came in from gathering a few things of mine.

"Natsuke! Here, we got you some clothes!" Hunny cried as he bounded up to me.

"Thank you, Hunny." I, yet again, attempted a smile, but it didn't really work. I knew that his family, along with Mori's, owned a hell of a lot of dojos, and also trained many police forces and even the US Army, but I was still scared for them. He could have had his druggie friends over.

"Natsuke! Everything will be alright! Please smile!" He cried as he jumped onto my lap and hugged me. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but there was still a twinge.

"Mitsukuni, leave Natsuke to rest for now." Mori said, picking Hunny up and placing him on his shoulders.

"Thank you, both of you." I said as Hunny's smile returned and he waved me goodbye. His cousin took him back over to his cakes, and made sure that Hunny was occupied, before coming over to me with my bag I had packed the night before. My tall and handsome friend knelt down in front of me, and then grasped my hands.

"You were planning to run." He stated. I shook my head and explained.

"No, I was planning on asking someone if it was ok to stay at theirs for a while."

"Well, if that was the case, you'd be staying with Mitsukuni or I. Either way, you'll be safe. Mitsukuni and I will always protect and help you. You are our family now, especially as you've saved my little cousin from drowning, and listened to me about my dreams. We love you like a sister." He spoke with uttermost sincerity, and my hands were comfortingly squeezed by the gentle giant. He was the first to express how he felt about me in a very, very long time, and I admit, I also loved him like a brother. But he wasn't the one I needed to hear the expression from. He looked into my eyes and kissed me on my forehead, then returned to his cute cousin, not once looking back at me. I sighed happily, and then wheeled myself to the blonde prince, who was surrounded by what seemed like a thousand girls. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if he could get that many girls to surround him all at once. He was obviously the most adored, but not by me. I had my heart set on someone else.

"Natsuke, my dear. I was just about to check on you. How are you feeling?" He asked, his beautiful violet eyes full of concern.

"I'm ok. Is it alright if we talk? Like, now?" He instantly nodded and shooed his fan girls away, leaving only the two of us together.

"The twins said I should come talk to you. Apparently you were upset over something you wanted to tell me." I wheeled my chair closer to him, and he helped me onto the warm and comfy sofa, a change to the uncomfortable and irritable wheelchair. He put his arm around me and pulled me close into sort of a hug. I rested my head on his chest and placed my arm around his waist and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry. Just so, so sorry." He said, his mouth millimetres away from my ear.

"What for? You haven't done anything to me." I buried my face in his sweet smelling blazer, waiting for an explanation for his odd apology.

"The phone… I called you last night and… your dad. He picked up," He hiccupped, grasping me tighter, his voice breaking, "It's my fault you are in this position, with a leg in a cast. It's my fault and I'm so sorry!" I sat up abruptly. I didn't have a chance to check the phone that he so generously bought me, and it never crossed my mind. It made sense that my father found it.

"You… called me?" I asked, and he solemnly nodded. I stared at him for a moment, and then helped myself back into my chair. I stared at Tamaki emotionlessly, who stared back fearfully, tears in his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, moron. I would have gotten a beating, either way." I wheeled myself out of the club, taking my time, and then threw myself out of my chair and onto the cold floor. Tears slid down my cheeks, and I tried to muffle the painful sobs that racked my body. I curled up into a ball, ignoring all pain that came. I was good at that. Good at blocking out all my emotions, all my pain, everything, but I couldn't do that anymore. My defence crumbled, and I needed to be told that everything was going to be alright, and that somebody loves me.

"Nora." A simple name said by someone. I quickly wiped away my tears and looked to see who it was. It was the one person I needed right now the most: Kyouya. He sat down next to me and grabbed me in a warm and comforting hug, and I returned it, holding on to the back of his blazer, to him, like I was going to be torn away from him forever.

"Kyou-ya…" I mumbled, feeling his soft lips against my cheek. He pulled me closer, and I felt secure.

"Come, my limo is waiting. We need to go." He kissed me one final time on the cheek, and then picked me up to put me back in my wheel chair. He left me there for a few minutes while he got mine and his bag, and then we left for his mansion.

Considering that I had never even step foot on the grounds of a mansion, I wasn't really surprised at the size of the place. It was what I would have expected, but the design was so modern, not even Will's father, who is an architect, could probably think of it. The limo door opened and the driver came to help me into the wheelchair. He sat me down comfortably and then closed the door before returning to wheel me inside.

"No, Tachibana. I'll do that myself." I heard Kyouya's soft voice, and then I was wheeled into the modern mansion that would be my home for a few days.

It was very blocky when we got inside. Everything had an edge, and not the style sense. Literally, everything was square or rectangular. It was alright, but where I'd always lived in a dingy flat or semi-detached house, it wasn't what I was used to.

"So, what do you think?" Kyouya asked, wheeling me near to a sofa, and he then sat on the sofa, gently holding my hand.

"Um… Modern." I replied, after a few moments of thinking. I looked around with wide eyes, taking everything in, noting their exact whereabouts. It had become a habit over the years, and I had become so good at it that I could tell the exact measurements of the room and everything inside at a glance. Kyouya relaxed into his seat and sighed deeply, making me sharply turn to him.

**Kyouya**

**"What's wrong?" Nora asked, her blue eyes wide with what seemed to be fright. I looked at her a bit too lazily, even for my own liking, and smiled gently at her.**

**"Nothing, my dear. Why?" The beauty sitting before me relaxed, and hinted at a smile. She really was beautiful when she smiled, and she smiled too little. She didn't answer me, and I didn't hound her for one, we just sat, in a comforting silence until one of the maids came to tell us that dinner was ready.**

**All that time, though, I wanted to kiss her. I could have done it at school, when she was curled up next to me and I was hugging her, but the time seemed inappropriate. But then again, when was the time appropriate? Be patient, I told myself, the time will come. Will the time ever be right, though?**

Dinner that night was… well, as if we were at a restaurant. Venison steaks with juniper berry sauce and a side salad, really, but it was clear that the Ootori household had a pretty good chef. Kyouya and I were the only ones eating, as his father and brothers were away on business, and his sister wasn't due to come over until tomorrow, so the house was lonely and quiet, except for the odd maid tending to her duties. Quite boring, I have to say. I had half of Kyouya's attention, but I didn't really want to disturb him, as he was working on the Host Club's financing. To be honest, I'm glad he was in charge of that club. If was anyone else, we'd be in trouble!

"I'm really sorry you're just sitting there. Obviously I have to do this, but as soon as I've finished we'll do something." He suddenly said. He made me jump, at first, but I slowly nodded at the man who was clearly not looking at me anymore. I let out a silent sigh, and waited for him to finish… which wasn't long. Within a few minutes, he had shut the laptop off and lifted me out of the nasty chair. He gently let me stand on my own, careful not to apply too much pressure on my bad leg, and then allowed me to stand on my own. I got my balance, and smiled. A real, genuine smile. Those didn't come by easily for me.

Kyouya stood and stared at me for a while, and then stepped towards me until we were face to face. His eyes diverted from mine…

**I looked quickly at her mouth…**

… And slowly, he moved his face towards mine. I got butterflies in my stomach, knowing what was coming next, and hoping he wouldn't stop. He got millimetres from me, and pulled out.

**… And went to kiss her, but at about a fraction of an inch away, I chickened out. ****_Idiot!_**

I coughed nervously, and hobbled over to his bed, which I sat on. He stood there for a minute, his face tinting red, and then coughed loudly, as if to cover his tracks.

"Right, well… Um, would you like to watch a movie?"

**She rolled her eyes at me when I suggested a movie. It was the only thing I could do; after all, I had just made a fool of myself and felt silly. I was too shocked at myself to do anything else.**

"Ok, what movies have you got?" I asked, silently laughing at his cute awkwardness. The so called cruel and calculating Kyouya was now a blushing wreck.

"Erm, well… What type of movies do you like?" I shrugged my shoulders and thought of the type I least liked.

"How about… horror?" He gave a wry grin and held out his hand for me.

"I believe that those types of movies are this way…"

"One, two, Freddie's gonna get you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, get your crucifix. Seven, eight, got to stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again…" The T.V blared out. A character from the movie we were watching screamed in terror, making me jump and squeak. Kyouya put his arm around me and held my trembling body tight.

"Are you alright?" He murmured into my ear. I nodded, still shaking but determined to watch the whole thing. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, much like the girl who had just felt the breath of her killer before she died a bloody death, but his was comforting. I closed my eyes for a brief moment while I got comfortable, and then opened them to see the killers disfigured face leering through the TV screen. I closed my eyes again until the screaming of the next girl to die had finished, and when I opened them, I looked at Kyouya. His eyes were also closed, but had no intention of re-opening anytime soon, so I carefully took off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table. It was then that I had a thought: He was asleep, looked cute and would probably not realise that what was about to come to him had even happened. I stretched myself so that our heads were of equal height, and then quickly pressed my lips against his before retreating back to his chest and falling asleep to one sentence:

_I kissed him!_


	9. Chapter 8

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Pappa's… no… Mumma's gunna buy you a Mocking bird. And if that Mocking bird won't sing, then I shall have to buy you a diamond ring…" I heard my mother's voice through the barriers of sleep. When she was still with us, she would sing that very song to me every night, and then lock the door so that my father couldn't get to me. I loved my mother, Eloise; she always looked out for me and my brother. I opened my eyes, and again heard her voice.

"Nora~, my little Nora. I'm sorry I left you with him…" I sat up, careful not to awake Kyouya, and rubbed my painfully stiff neck, listening to the English accent of my mother. Lying down like that wasn't the best idea I had, given the condition I was in. I was terrified. I was hearing the voice of my mother. The same mother who became a nun in the Vatican, and quite possibly may be dead. I shuddered at the thought, and got up, steadying myself on the arm of the sofa.

"Mum?" I whispered in English. The single word rolling off my tongue felt alien, I had no need to say it for the past few years. I heard her giggling from upstairs, and decided to investigate. I hadn't got so close to hearing or seeing her for so long, I nearly ran up the stairs to see if she had come back to me, risking greater injury. I looked around, and followed the sound of laughter to a door which had light streaming through it. I breathed deeply, praying that the voice wasn't in my head, and opened the door.

There was a figure sitting on a bed. She had long black hair, and from behind, she looked so much like my mother. I stepped up behind the woman, who was talking on the phone to someone. For a second, I was sure she was my mother, but by the time I told myself she wasn't, I was already hugging her. She let out a small 'Oh', and turned around to face me. I let go in embarrassment and sat on the floor.

"Um… I'm sorry…" I muttered, looking at the floor. She sat on the floor beside me and smiled.

"It's ok. You're Kyouya's girlfriend, aren't you? I'm Fuyumi, his older sister." Her smile was kind, so I relaxed a little. I couldn't fully, I had mistaken her for my mother, so it was a bit awkward, but Fuyumi didn't seem to mind. She kept smiling at me until someone on the phone called her name.

"Oops. Sorry, hun, I got sidetracked. Don't worry; I'm only here until my father gets back on Tuesday… Yes, I'll be sure to send my regards… Don't worry, I'm not going to have any commoners coffee…Yes, I love you too… I have to go, love you, bye!" She put the phone down and looked at me, taking me in. "You know, you're pretty beautiful. You look after my little brother." I blushed deeply.

"We're not… I'm not his… He doesn't…" I stuttered. She let out a laugh.

"Oh, Honey, it's so obvious! He's head over heels for you, and you are for him!" I blushed more and thought about it. I guess it was obvious to everyone except us two, but it sort of… fitted. If I'm totally honest, the more I thought about it, the more I realised I loved him. I looked up at Fuyumi, noticing that from the front, she looked just like her youngest brother. If she didn't look so feminine they could have passed for twins, but Fuyumi gives me the idea that she's like Tamaki, with all the 'commoners' stuff. She held out her hand to me, and I took it, allowing myself to be pulled onto the soft, luxurious bed. She touched my hair, and I froze up, but all she did was get up, sit behind me and played with it. I relaxed completely and let her play with my muddy brown hair.

"How come you froze up when I touched your hair?" She asked, pushing my hair to the top of my head. I shrugged, not really wanting to be reminded of home, and changed the subject.

"…If you don't mind me asking, who were you talking to? On the phone, I mean." She laughed and dropped my hair.

"I was talking to my husband. He's such a worrier about me. I have this thing for commoner's things. Their lifestyle and food fascinate me!" She bounced on the bed to sit in front of me, and beamed at me. "One of Kyouya's friends, Tamaki, we go to things like commoners markets and cafés to see what they are like. Oh, it's amazing! You should try it!" She stopped babbling and stared at my curiously. "What do your parents do? They must be high standing for you to be in Ouran…" I gulped, knowing this question would pop up sooner or later. She stared at me, waiting.

"Umm… Well… My mother is a nun in Italy, while my father is an alcoholic who likes to beat me…" I looked away, catching a glance of her face. She was wide eyed, shocked.

"So, how did you do it? Are you on a scholarship like Haruhi?" She asked, inching closer to me. I swallowed.

"Have you heard of the band Disenchanted?" I practically whispered. She slowly nodded and suddenly caught on, her eyes getting even wider.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm talking to Nora Templar!" She screamed, jumping up and down. I let her have her moment, surprisingly she calmed down quicker than expected. "I didn't even realise it was you! How did you disguise yourself?" She just about got out in a calm manner.

"I don't know… People just don't seem to recognise me when I'm out… I guess it's because I keep my head down and don't have anyone else from the band with me…." I replied, feeling a bit better than I did. Fuyumi completely composed herself and put on a sympathetic face.

"So, how did you meet Kyouya? He's not normally interested in famous people unless it benefits him…" Fuyumi asked, cocking her head to one side. I shrugged.

"I saved the life of one of his 'Hosts', and in return, he kept my secret… I guess it just followed on from there. He's saved my life countless times, so I owe him big time." Kyouya's sister nodded, smiling at me.

"And how are you going to repay him? And how do you really feel about him?" She innocently asked. I replied without thinking.

"I truthfully don't know… I really don't… I love him, that's how I feel, and it's not some 'host club love', either. Only thing is, I don't know how to tell him…" She smiled gently at me, and I suddenly had the urge to check that Kyouya wasn't standing there, listening. He wasn't, but it didn't really ease my mind.

"Why don't you do it in the best way you can; singing?" I grimaced and looked at my hands, limp on my laps.

"Yeah, there's a problem with that…" I started, planning on telling her about my hatred for my voice and its singing abilities, but the eager look in her eyes made me stop. "… What did you have in mind?" I sighed, defeated. Her face lit up and she started babbling about ideas for a new song, and then fell silent, smiling like a maniac. I smiled back, unnerved, and then quickly glanced behind me.

"What the- Fuyumi! Nora, why are you in here? Why are my lips sticky…?" Kyouya mumbled a confused look on his face. I blushed deeply when his hand reached up to his lips, which were still sticky from my lip gloss last night. He caught onto my blush and looked away, his own face hinting a slight red. Fuyumi looked at the two of us and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry… I'll catch you later!" She practically skipped out of the room, leaving Kyouya and I in a very sticky (pardon the 'joke') situation. Kyouya managed to look at me after his sister had exited, making me the person to look away. I felt him sit beside me, the soft mattress dipping down under his weight.

"… So, I didn't dream it last night?" He eventually asked. My heart raced. How could I know he felt it? All I knew is that he felt it, and I probably left him feeling like an idiot. I mustered a small shake of my head, and cautiously placed my head on his shoulder. I felt him jerk away, leaving me to face plant the bed. It was soft enough, but it stung. Kyouya looked down at me from a standing position, and then stalked out. I understood what I had done then. I had damaged his dignity.

Stupid rich people and their stupid dignity.


	10. Chapter 9

"Miss Templar, good morning. How are you feeling?" A butler asked. I ignored him, and seated myself at the table, taking a piece of toast. I inspected it before biting into it, and looked over at Fuyumi, who had caught onto Kyouya's foul mood. I itched to do something- it was only a small peck on the lips!- but I doubted it would be a good idea. Still… something told me to stand up for myself. So, I did.

"Nora, what are you-!" I grabbed hold of Kyouya's dark, silky hair, and pushed his head down into his bowl of cereal. He glubbed, and flailed for the second I held him under. Then, without another word, he fled the dining room. Fuyumi stared at me, shocked, and I calmly left the room. I reached for the closest phone and dialled the only number I had memorised.

"Hello, Suoh residence?" The not so cheerful voice of a maid said. I quickly asked for Tamaki, eager to hear his Jap-French accent.

"Hello? Tamaki speaking." He answered me phone and I gave a blissful sigh.

"Hey." I replied. I heard him gasp at the other end.

"Nora! How are you? Are you ok at Kyouya's?" Tamaki's questions shot through the phone into my ear, and I answered them in all truthfulness.

"Not good… Can you pick me up and take me out somewhere, anywhere?" I heard him stumble around, shout out to someone, and then say into my ear:

"I'll be there in about ten minutes." I turned the phone off and quickly got myself ready, avoiding the Shadow King at all costs. At roughly ten minutes after Tamaki had arrived, I stepped into the luxury limo of Tamaki's, and sat beside him. The limo started to move, and we sat in silence until we were off of the Ootori residence.

"Want to talk?" He asked, lowering his voice. I nodded and spoke softly, my body trembling. I explained to him exactly what happened from the minute I kissed Kyouya. Tamaki didn't interrupt, he just sat there, nodding, his beautiful blonde hair bobbing. He waited until I had finished, and then spoke.

"I don't understand, I'm sorry to say but you're terrified to even hurt the most helpless of things…" His melodic voice rang out, telling the utter truth about me. But I knew why I did it.

"I need to stand up for myself…" I trailed. The limo had long stopped, we had reached our destination, but we weren't getting out yet. Tamaki looked at me and held my face gently between his hands.

"Oui, mon amie, you do." He looked into my eyes, and moved forward, leaning his forehead against mine. "You are a very, very beau girl. Kyouya is very lucky, and many other men are jealous." His French accent was suddenly very heavy, as if he had only just come from France, and it made me blush.

"Are… are you?" I asked, my voice trembling. He pulled me in for a hug, and whispered; "Yes." I drew back, shocked, and looked down at the cast on my leg. He let me go, and held my hand.

"But not because I love you, Nora, understand that. I am jealous because… Well, because he is straight." My eyes opened wide in shock. Tamaki was… Gay? He opened the limo door, getting out and then offering his hand to me so that I could steady myself. I clumsily got out, banging both my casts on the door frame, and standing up straight. My blonde haired companion stood out of the way so I could see where we were; a down town costume shop in inner Tokyo, called 'Cosplay Costumes!' Tamaki's eyes sparkled, and I was dragged into the shop.

"Ah, Mr Suoh! So good to see you again!" A kind old woman called out from behind the counter. He smiled and returned her greeting then asked for a particular type of cosplay.

"So, Meirin, have you any new cosplay?" He asked, bouncing around. I let out a giggle at him, making him freeze and turn to me. "A giggle? Did Nora just… Giggle?" I nodded in delight, and helped him pick out the costumes. I had never heard of , but after a few hours of trying on different outfits ad explaining to me what it is about, we finally had all the costumes we needed for the whole Host Club. I was quite pleased with my outfit, the others were sure to love it.

"Uh, Nora?" I turned to Tamaki as we stepped out of the shop.

"Yes?"

"Um, what I told you… about me? Can we…?"

"Keep it secret? Of course, Tamaki. I won't say anything unless you want me to." He beamed at me and grasped me tight, the over reactive puppy version of Tamaki back again and cuter than ever. The limo stopped in front of us and we got in. As soon as the door was shut, I eyed him and asked a question.

"So… who have you got your eyes on?" He stared at me, turning bright red. He stayed silent, so I said the names of each host, gauging his reaction. When I reached Hikaru and Kaoru… Well.

"Kaoru?" A hint of a blush. I grinned like the Cheshire cat and knew the answer to the next name.

"…Hikaru?" I asked, watching as Tamaki's face went the colour of a lobster, while he blabbered like a fish about how it's 'not true!'. I loved my little French Idiot!

**Kyouya**

**When I realised that Nora had kissed me, the first thought that came to me was about how much of a coward I was. That stayed with me for a long time, and every time I thought about it, the more ashamed I became. That was, of course, until I realised I had upset Nora.**

**I sat beside her on my sisters bed, and felt her put the weight of her head on my shoulder. I jerked back, standing up and allowing her to look up at me, confused. I watched her fall onto the bed, and then got out of the room as fast as I could. How could I have acted so coldly towards her? I wanted to go back to comfort her, but instead, I fled to the dining room.**

**"Oh, Kyouya…" Fuyumi noticed the foul mood I was in, and as usual, she gave me room. I took a bowl of cereal and added milk, placing the jug down just as Nora entered. One of the butlers gave her a quiet greeting, but she ignored it. Instead she looked directly at me and, well, if looks could kill. She sat down a few seats away from me, hobbling around on her bad foot, when she should be in that wheelchair. I wanted to strap her down in it to ensure she didn't hurt herself more. She sat down without a word, and took a piece of toast… For some reason, I was scared. Scared that she now hated me, but that is no way like Nora. I turned my attention to my cereal, but I was still scared. I hadn't been this scared since…Since my mother. I picked up a spoon- the wrong spoon for cereal, but I couldn't care less- and went to put it into the bowl. Then, I felt a hand fist in my hair, and my world became white for a second. It took me a while to realise what happened, but I soon figured it out and fled the room. I ran to the one place where no one would find me- my father's study, and spent at least three hours in there, waiting for nothing in particular.**


	11. Chapter 10

When I opened the door to Kyouya's house, I was greeted by the butler with a death glare. I shied away and ran upstairs, avoiding any eye contact with everyone. I entered Fuyumi's room, hoping that she would be in there, but she wasn't. I sighed, and had a look around at the photos on the walls. Quite a few were of herself and her brothers, but the amount of times I saw Kyouya and her together made me realise how close they were. I took a particular picture from the wall and sat on her bed, gazing at it. It was of Fuyumi and Kyouya, sitting on a luxury beach, grinning like maniacs. It's amazing how someone like Kyouya could be so carefree and happy… he never seems like that when I see him. I took the picture out of the frame, careful not to crumple or rip it. I examined it closer, trying to work out what could make him seem so happy. I turned it over, noticing that there was a date and place: '2010, Ootori's private beach'. From what the twins told me, he hated the beach. Maybe it was just me and the Host Club that made him seem so… unhappy. Like the Shadow King they say he is. I lay back on the bed, placing the photo on my chest, and stared at the ceiling. It was beautiful. Even the ceilings in the bedrooms had lovely designs, with swirls and loops. For someone else, it probably would have been a normal, boring design, even for the people who are poorer than those I happen to be friends with, but for me, who had lived in dingy flats with mouldy and damp stained, it was wonderful.

"Oh…" I sat upright to see Fuyumi in the door way, holding the door knob. She looked out into the hallway and came in, closing the door behind her.

"What were you thinking this morning? Kyouya's locked himself in fathers study." She came and sat

by me on her bed, taking the photo and putting it on the bedside table.

"I… I don't really know." I looked at her in the eyes, "I guess I was just… Angry. I've never really been angry before." I blinked back the tears that were starting to form. I really never had been angry. I was to busy trying to keep myself alive and as healthy as possible. I let myself fall back on the bed, hitting my bad arm on the way down. I winced in pain.

"Look, I want to say sorry. Kyouya doing that, giving me the cold shoulder over something trivial… It hurt, and pushed me over the edge. I just wanted to stand up for myself, I'd never been able to do that for myself…" Fuyumi looked down at me, with an expression I could not read. She pulled me up and hugged me.

"I think you should tell him. He's not going to listen to anyone else." She let me go and slipped me a key. "This is the key for fathers study. Go and talk sense into that little brother of mine." I gripped the key in my hand, and stood up, wobbling as I did so. Fuyumi grabbed me and helped me get stable, then laughed at me hobbling to the door.

"Your crutch is to the left of the cream sofa in the living room, I'd grab it before you see Kyou-Kyou." She giggled. I gave her a stiff nod and exited, wondering why I didn't ask her where the study was. I got to the living room for my crutch, instantly able to walk better, and headed in the general direction of where I thought the study was.

"Hey, where's the study?" I asked a passing maid. She pointed me to a door near the end of a corridor and scurried off. I walked towards it, using the crutch as much as possible, trying to get to Kyouya as much as possible. I finally grabbed the door knob, but froze. What would I say? What would he say? Would it be a pleasant talk? Unlikely. Kyouya wasn't the type to forgive and forget that easily. I unlocked the door, hearing a groan from inside the study, and entered. The room was dark, but I could see the silhouette of Kyouya leaning against the large desk. I hobble in, relishing the almost pain-free walk I had to where he was sitting.

"What." He groaned. I looked at him for a moment, allowing my eyesight to adjust, and then let myself fall to the floor next to him. He shuffled away slightly, but I put my arms around him, staying completely silent.

"What?" He groaned for a second time. I move my face so we're cheek to cheek, and start to talk.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for this morning. I shouldn't have done that." I pulled him tighter to me, only for him to pull away. I let go suddenly, unsure what he was doing. He looked up at me, no glasses on his face, and clocked on to my confusion.

"Migrane…" He managed, before letting his whole body drop, placing his head on my lap and curling into a ball. "I stopped being angry long ago…" Using my good arm, I softly stroke his hair, moving it out of his face. He shifted slightly on me, turning his body so that his face was in my belly. I leant down and kissed his head, just staying there.

What seemed like a few minutes later, he slowly got up, groaning and stretching as he did so. Seeing him do that made me, well, melt. He has an amazing body under those shirts he wears. He looked down on me once he had finished, and then held out his hands to help me up. I took them, and he pulls me close, into a hug.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, peering up at him shyly. He shook his head slowly in response, and elaborated.

"No, but enough to get you and myself some painkillers." He stood up, wobbling, and helped me up. The speed of standing up must have affected him, as he let go and grabbed onto the table, groaning. I placed a hand onto his back to give him some form of comfort, and he grabbed hold of it, pulling it closer to his chest.

"C-come on, before I decide to just sit down again." Together we hobbled out of the study, in to what Kyouya claimed was harsh light in the corridor.

In the living room, he called on a maid to get us both some painkillers. He slumped down on to the nearest sofa, head in his hands, and groaned. I was terrified to talk, in case it aggravated his migraine, but I sat next to him, unsure of what to do.

**Kyouya**

**This migraine… oh God it was excruciating… it started about two hours after I locked myself in my fathers study… God knows how long I'd been there before Nora turned up; it just felt like I was being smashed in the head with a hammer. I'm glad she turned up, someone to hold on to while I recovered. Once the maid came with the painkillers I was practically on the verge of passing out from the pain. I snatched them from her and swallowed them quickly, nearly choking when one got stuck in my throat momentarily. Another one like this and I'll have to get a check up… I'm sure it's not hereditary.**

The next day, Kyouya was feeling much better, and I was feeling more… Alive. The day before I had stood up to someone for the first time in my life, and I was feeling pretty good as we got ready for school. Every so often I'd see Kyouya glance at me, throughout the whole morning, clearly worried, but I made my stand and told him I was fine. He smiled, and hugged me, and then led me to the limo, waiting to take us to school.

"Hey, Natsuke, you ok?" Haruhi asked. I nodded, smiling. She was taken aback, not having seen me smile before, and smiled back, and sits with me. I move the skirt of my dress over.

"How are you, Haruhi?"

"I'm alright, my dad gave me a bit of grief today, but he worries about me... far too much, though." I let out a light laugh, and brushed my hair out of my face. I felt really good today! First break was nearly over, so I packed my bag up.

"What lesson have you got next?" I casually asked, standing and hauling my bag over my shoulder. Haruhi stood and followed suit.

"Literature, and then maths. You?" We linked arms as we walked, my leg still hurt a little, so I was thankful for the extra support.

"I've got maths and French with Kyou and Tamaki." She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Good luck. Tamaki never shuts up when speaking French." She said. She was right, he never did shut up, but he wasn't the only fluent speaker any more. We parted ways, and I entered the classroom, sitting next to Kyou. I took out my notebook and waited for the teacher to arrive. Kyou turned and looked at me.

"Enjoy your break, my dear?" He asked pleasantly, reaching over to take my closest hand. I blushed a little, and nodded.

"Mmmhmm! It's nice, being able to relax." He kissed the back of my hand and let it go, as the teacher had arrived and started to write in the chalk board. Being able to relax, I easily whizzed through the work he set us, and even had time to move on to the next assignment. It made me realise how much I really loved maths, after all, I did say I wanted to be a computer programmer! I was actually reluctant to leave, I was fluent in French, and there wasn't anything else there for me to learn, but I hadn't seen my French idiot all day so far, and I missed him.

"Ah! Mon Cherie! You look so radiant today!" He hugged me tightly and laughed, clearly ecstatic that I was smiling as I entered.

"Your smile lights up the room, you should always smile!" I blushed deeply, and just sat, grinning like an idiot, waiting for lesson to begin. Looking over to Kyouya, I noticed that he was sketching. What he was drawing was a mystery to me, so I conspired with Tamaki. Speaking to each other in French, we planned for Tamaki to nab Kyou's sketch book, and throw it to me so I could see. Naturally, it worked. I flipped through the well used pad. All of his drawings were of...

Me. All of them. Me asleep, me smiling, looking out of the window, even one of me with just a towel. All were dated, too, dating back to when we actually first met.

Blushing, I handed the sketch pad back to him.

"Happy you've seen my work?" He smirked. I smiled, unable to control it, and kissed his cheek.

"Vous batard talentueux." I said, and winked, smiling through the whole lesson.

At the Host Club, I sat with Lilith, and my usual crowd. We chatted casually, and I noticed a young boy sitting with me.

"Hello, you must be new, forgive me for not noticing sooner!" I sat next to him, closely. He blushed and looked away.

"Yeah. I um, heard there was a female host. Made me curious." He was obviously embarrassed, so I turned it around.

"You came to see me? I'm flattered! I thought you had come here with one of these lovely young ladies I host." I looked away, and he looked up at me. I turned back, and smiled warmly.

"So, tell me about yourself!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Kyouya**

**Looking over at Nora, she looked so happy. I was glad she saw the sketches, I think it shows how much I care about her. I genuinely did, and still do, but I was so worried about her returning home, I was tempted to just make her move in, but I knew my father would never allow it. He's just about ok with her staying tonight. I shuffled through my sketches and then put them away. One day I'll give them some colour, but for now, the Host Club's expenses are calling my name.**

When Kyouya and I left that afternoon, we held hands, and walked in comfortable silence. It was warm out, and as we reached the limo the sun was shining brightly, illuminating everything it touched. I felt as if nothing could go wrong!

I was worried. I looked up at Kyouya and swallowed.

"what if he doesn't ike me? What if he sends me away?" I began t panic, and Kyouya placed a hand on my cheek.

"Calm down, Nora. He is a hard man to please, but he will find you pleasant, I'm sure." He shifted, sorting his short out, and then offered his hand to me. I took it and stood, and together we walked to the dining hall.

Dinner was... awkward. Mr Ootori was pleasant enough, but he was a hard man to please, especially when he found I was a singer.

"It isn't exactly a proper career, if you ask me." He muttered. I blushed, ashamed and far too embarrassed to explain I didn't choose that path. I looked over to a photo, hanging just behind Kyouya, of his mother and father on their wedding day. She was incredibly beautiful, and I wondered where she was.

"Sir? Pardon me for asking, but when will Mrs/ Ootori be arriving? I'm very keen to meet her." Kyouya dropped his fork and choked on his food a little. Mr Ootori placed his cutlery down and closed his eyes.

"Nora, you are excused. I need to talk to my son." I nodded, and left. I had clearly done something wrong, and so I waited outside the dining hall to listen.

"Why, pray tell, did your friend ask about your mother?"

"I do not know father. I think it may be because she is also missing a mother." From within, I heard a slap, and then a grunt.

"Why must you insist on befriending imbeciles and commoners? You idiot!" Mr. Ootori shouted, loud enough for me to hear from the end of the hall, let alone from where I was standing. I could feel my face hating up, and then I heard a voice, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, father..." I put my hand over my mouth and moved away, just in time to have Kyouya exit, and stand in front of me.

"I-I'm so sorry Kyouya..." I hugged him, and he held me close.

"No, don't be. I didn't say anything about my mother, therefore, it was only expected of you to ask." I kissed his cheek and just stood there for a moment.

That night, I had a nightmare. I don't really know what went on, it's no often I can remember them. My brain seems to just repress them, like the memories I can no longer remember. All I remember was waking up, shivering, crying out for my brother, Phillip. Kyouya turned over in the bed next to me and sat up.

"Nora... are you ok?" He mumbled, putting his arms around my shoulders and kissing my neck softly. I nodded, my heart beating fast. I laid back down and curled up, placing my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head, and within what must have been seconds, he was snoring lightly again. I smiled, and closed my eyes.

_A few relaxing, lovely day later..._

"Kyou, how would I do this?" I pointed at a question about running a business on my homework. It was the only subject I ever got stuck on, and I hated business studies. He smirked and replied.

"You'll need to think about it, I'm not going to just give you the answer." He chuckled and returned to his own homework. I pulled a face, and moved onto the next question, when a light knock came at the door. A young maid entered, and bowed.

"Sir, Miss, Mr Ootori would like the two of you down in the living space now." Kyouya nodded and waved her away, and I turned to her, smiling and giving her my thanks. We got up and walked down to the living space, where we were met by Kyouya's father.

"Ahh, there you are. Now, I have a little surprise for you." He smiled, and motioned to someone to enter. There, in front of me, was my father.

Everything from that point onwards was set in slow motion.

I stepped back as he came towards me. I went to run, to get away, but he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me back. He said something, and Kyouya's father nodded and said something in return, but I couldn't hear it. I looked over to Kyouya, and reached towards him, but he just stood there, doing nothing.

The most he did was look away, as his father patted him on the shoulder. I called his name, but he didn't even react.

Could he really care that less about me? I gave up, and allowed myself to be dragged home.

**Kyouya**

**H-how could I... How could I allow this to happen?**

**"Kyouya, that girl is no good for you. You are to break anything you have with her off, otherwise I'll have her deported and banned from Japan." I looked up at my father, and began to protest. "Do not argue with me. You know I have the power to do so." I hung my head low...**

**Oh yeah... To ensure I could still see her. It was a lose-lose situation for her, but if I could still see her I could keep her safe to an extent. And the others, they'd take a bullet for her.**

**The look on her face when I looked away though... It was enough to make a grown man cry. I couldn't look at her. I had to fight every urge to chase after her, to keep her safe.**

**To keep her safe. I hope.**

* * *

**OOooooh what's gunna happen?**

**WATCH THIS SPACE ;D**


End file.
